In a case where a digital broadcast reception apparatus premised on a stationary reception is installed and used in a mobile object such as a vehicle, the reception position of the digital broadcast reception apparatus moves in accordance with movement of the mobile object and therefore a digital broadcast signal may be sometimes not received because of occurrence of block, attenuation, and the like, of a carrier wave due to an influence of a landscape such as a mountain and a structure such as a building. Additionally, the reception position of the digital broadcast reception apparatus may be located out of a service area of a broadcast station that provides a currently viewed program so that the digital broadcast signal cannot be received.
In such a case, a problem arises that unless a user manually performs a channel scan, the digital broadcast signal cannot be received and the viewing in service cannot be continued. Here, the channel scan means acquiring channel information of a digital broadcast that can be received at the current position of the digital broadcast reception apparatus. The channel information is a general term for information of a physical channel, a service ID (service_id), and the like, that is necessary for tuning to a digital broadcast.
As a countermeasure against the above-mentioned problems, Patent Document 1 discloses a digital broadcast reception apparatus that, when a state in which the digital broadcast reception apparatus receives a digital broadcast signal deteriorates along with movement of a mobile object, starts a so-called search for searching another channel capable of reception in a system different from a system used for the viewing.
Additionally, in a digital broadcast reception apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2, in a case where, as a result of performing a channel search in the different system for all channels, the same program as the currently viewed program cannot be detected in another channel or a reception state is not good even though it can be detected, the channel search in the different system is terminated and a diversity process is performed.